


Company Woman

by fembuck



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gets what she wants, not what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Woman

 

\---

Echo’s lips brushed against her collarbone and Claire sighed in defeat, her body relaxing under the lovely Doll’s lips and hands.

She was undone.She couldn’t fight anymore.It had been so long since she had been touched, let alone with such longing, and she had wanted Echo for so long.Despite her best intentions, she had been longing to feel Echo’s hands on her for months.

She didn’t have the will or the desire to resist.She wanted to be overwhelmed.

Echo’s hand trailed up the inside of her thigh and Claire’s legs parted as Echo’s lips dusted the column of her throat with kisses.

 _Helpless,_ Claire thought deliriously, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Echo’s fingers slide through the slick heat at the apex of her thighs. _Completely helpless_ , Claire realized, her hips lifting to meet Echo as the Doll slipped inside of her.

Echo was her weakness … and Adelle knew it.

Claire was a company woman.She was every bit as steeped in the blood, the lies, the perversion and the morally repugnant actions of The Dollhouse as anyone else.

Only, over the past few months, she had thought that maybe she could change that.She began to believe that she could rise above her association with The Dollhouse.She began to entertain ideas of even taking action to try and make things right.For some reason, for the first time in years she had begun to hope.

Echo’s lips pressed against hers, and Claire’s eyes clamped shut. Claire felt the warm damp warmth of Echo’s breath on her neck, and her name being carried to her ears by a breathy moan.Her body tensed and then began to shake. Echo kissed her throat softly, and Claire’s lips parted in a silent cry as her orgasm tore through her body, and left her trembling in Echo’s arms.

Her hope was gone now, Claire realized as she settled back against the mattress limply.Adelle had taken hope from her by giving her body what it had craved, instead of meeting the needs of her heart – which had been the basis of the far more dangerous bond that had started to form between herself and Echo.

Echo curled up by Claire’s side, and Claire wrapped her arms around her, dipping her head to press her lips lovingly against the top of Echo’s head.

What had just happened between them wasn’t right.Claire knew that, no matter how much she had dreamed of it.It shouldn’t have happened, but having happened, it certainly shouldn’t happen again.But it would. And Claire knew this too. 

Claire ran her fingers through Echo’s hair lazily, a soft smile coming to her lips as the Doll made a content sound and leaned into the touch, silently encouraging Claire to continue.

They would come together as they just had again, many times.Claire was honest enough with herself to admit that she could not deny Echo’s touch if offered.She never would have sought out a sexual relationship on her own.She never would have taken the initiative.But having arrived home to find Echo in her room, in her bed, naked and waiting for her, she hadn’t been able to resist.She knew it was a trap, but it was Echo … and she couldn’t not … touch.And now that she knew what it felt like to come under the watch of adoring eyes, there was no way she could give it up.

Claire stroked Echo’s cheek, her heart clenching powerfully in her chest as Echo blinked at her sleepily before her eyelids fluttered shut.

Claire closed her eyes, and faced the truth.

She was every bit as steeped in the blood, the lies, the perversion and the morally repugnant actions of The Dollhouse as anyone else.Adelle had sent Echo to her like a fruit basket, and she had torn into the wrapping and brought the apple to mouth, biting into it’s ripe, juicy skin like a woman starved…just as Adelle knew she would.

Claire stroked Echo’s back, and knew.

She was a company woman.God help her, she was one of them.

The End.


End file.
